headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Films with crew categories
0-9 # 13 Gantry Row # 28 Days Later A # Addams Family Reunion # Alien Dead, The # Amityville: A New Generation # An American Werewolf in Paris # Anaconda # Annabelle: Creation # Arcade B # Beast Within, The # Blacula # Black Cat, The (1981) # Black Christmas # Blood from the Mummy's Tomb # Boogie With the Undead # Boy, The # Brain from Planet Arous, The # Brain Leeches, The C # Carrie (1976) # Cave, The # Chopping Mall # Count Dracula # Countess Dracula # Creature Walks Among Us, The # Creature with the Blue Hand # Crimson Nights # Critters 3 # Critters 4 # Crow: Salvation, The # Cujo D # Daughter of Darkness # Day of the Dead # Dead Hate the Living, The # Dead of Night: A Darkness at Blaisedon # Demonic Toys # Doctor Dracula # Don't Breathe # Dr. Giggles # Dr. Phibes Rises Again # Dracula A.D. 1972 E # Easter Bunny, Kill! Kill! # Evil Dead # Evil Dead, The # Exorcism of Molly Hartley, The F # FDR: American Badass # Fly, The (1986) # Forest, The # Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning # Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan # Fright Night G # Godzilla, King of the Monsters! # Gojira H # Haunting of Molly Hartley, The # Headless Eyes # Hell Night # Hideaway # Hollow Man 2 # Horror of the Blood Monsters # House That Dripped Blood, The # Hybrid I # I Vampiri J # Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday K * Krampus L # Left in Darkness # Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III # Leopard Man, The # Let's Scare Jessica to Death # Little Dead Rotting Hood M # Monolith Monsters, The # Mortuary # Mummy, The (1932) # Mummy's Hand, The # Mummy's Tomb, The N # Night of Dark Shadows # Night of the Creeps # Nurse Sherri O # Oculus # Omen, The P # Phantasm # Phantasm II # Phantom of Hollywood, The # Psycho III # Puppet Master # Puppet Master 5 # Purge, The # Purge, The: Anarchy # Purge, The: Election Year Q R # Raiders of the Living Dead # Resident Evil: Afterlife # Resident Evil: The Final Chapter # Return of the Living Dead S # Satanic Rites of Dracula # Scars of Dracula # Scream of Fear # Screaming Skull, The # Seed 2 # Seventh Moon # Shark Night 3D # Shocker # Snow White: A Tale of Terror # Sorority House Massacre # Sorority House Massacre II # Sssssss T # Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The # Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, The # Trick 'r Treat # Tucker & Dale vs. Evil # Twitch of the Death Nerve U # Unborn II, The V # Van Helsing (2004) # Van Helsing: The London Assignment # Virus # Visit, The W # Werewolf Reborn, The # White Zombie # Willard (2003) # Wolf # Wolf Creek 2 X # Xtinction: Predator X Y Z